


Peter Parker and the Curious Incident of Kagan 7

by nickxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex Pollen, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickxy/pseuds/nickxy
Summary: Peter's so excited to be able to explore a new alien planet that he accidentally gets himself spurted with some sex pollen. He's lucky that his boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, is on the mission to help with his predicament.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129
Collections: SSBB Kinkmas 2020





	Peter Parker and the Curious Incident of Kagan 7

**Author's Note:**

> here is my fic for kinkmas 2020! my prompt was "fuck or die" so of course i had to use some sex pollen. 
> 
> alt title is: ~kinkmas with the krooks~
> 
> had some help from @ironspiderling, @xoxoxssy and my roommate on this one. it takes a village to write smut, apparently. 
> 
> also, peter is 24 and in grad school in this fic, it exists somewhere in between movie canon and the comics... endgame never happened lmao

Peter has always had a natural curiosity about things. As a kid, he even once accompanied Uncle Ben on a trip to the Queens Power Plant. Anything to see something new. When the opportunity to visit the alien planet Kagan 7 for an Avengers mission came up, he couldn’t have jumped on it faster. It was one of the few intergalactic missions Tony deemed safe enough for him to take part in.

  
According to the brief Peter was given, a group of space terrorists who call themselves ‘the Omega Confederation’ are intent on colonizing Kagan 7 for their own purposes. Queen Teila, the leader of the planet’s inhabitants, the Krooks, has asked for Tony’s assistance in creating some sort of security measures for their next inevitable strike—no one is sure how or when Tony became friends with the members of a space monarchy, but at this point, no one wants to ask.

  
“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Bucky says, shutting the door to his bedroom after the briefing.

  
Peter, who was just making himself comfortable on Bucky’s bed, looks over to his boyfriend still standing at the door with his arms folded across his chest and a stern look on his face.

  
“What do you mean?” Peter replies, already bracing himself for whatever reason Bucky’s looking so serious. He sits upright in the bed.  
  
  
“You were just saying you have a final exam you desperately have to study for, right?” Bucky is correct, but the final isn’t for another two weeks. Peter’s got plenty of time. He doesn’t even know why Bucky is bringing that up.  
  
  
“What?” Peter chuckles. “No, I can just study on the jet or something. It’s fine.”  
  
  
“Listen, Pete. I’m just getting nervous. I was reading the brief, and it just seems like a lot could go wrong. There could be something waiting for us on Kagan 7.”  
  
  
“It’s a recon mission… and we’re being escorted by the Queen herself,” Peter states, trying his damnedest not to sound annoyed. Bucky looks unconvinced, so Peter keeps laying it on. “It’s a whole different planet! It’s probably safer than being in the City!”  
  
  
Bucky shakes his head before approaching the bed and taking a seat next to Peter.  
  
  
“I just keep thinking about what happened in Alfheim…”  
  
  
“Alfheim?! That happened like two years ago!” Peter jumps up off of the bed.  
  
  
Though Peter had forgotten about Alfiem, considering that _yes,_ it was _two whole years ago_. Thor and Peter were making a deal with Queen Aesla (who _really_ hates Thor’s guts) when the stronghold of the kingdom was attacked by Mephisto. It was probably one of the first times Peter was brought face to face with a full-on _demon.  
  
  
_Thor and Peter barely made it out. Well, Thor definitely still had some fight in him, but Peter was tapped out. Everyone was very thankful the Light Elf Rifle Brigade got back together that day, otherwise Peter could have been a goner. Though he healed up quickly, Tony and the other Avengers still didn’t let him do _anything_ interesting for a while afterward.  
  
  
Bucky, in particular, had always been protective of the younger hero, but ever since the two first got together, it’s been dialed up to eleven. Peter enjoys knowing that he cares about him, but now it’s getting a little ridiculous. Since Alfiem, Peter’s been to many more planets than he can count, a handful of different realms (mostly by accident), and even gone to the astral plane.  
  
  
He can more than handle Kagan 7. What the hell is Bucky going on about?  
  
  
“You were hurt. Badly,” Bucky continues. That one full gets an eye-roll from Peter.  
  
  
“Yeah, and? I also saved Sir Ivory Honeyshot the Lord of Longrose Hall from a flaming boulder.” Peter crosses his arms with a huff. “What’s your point?”  
  
  
“You’re making that name up,” Bucky scoffs. It only makes Peter angrier.  
  
  
“You don’t trust me,” Peter accuses.  
  
  
“Yes, doll. I do. I promise I do.”  
  
  
“No. You don’t. You wouldn’t tell me to stay home and study for an exam if you thought I could handle myself.”  
  
  
A clear wave of regret washes over Bucky, in a way that Peter has never seen before. Peter doesn’t care, though. Especially because suddenly, Bucky seems tongue-tied. This rarely happens to him, Peter’s usually the one bumbling. He quickly focuses  
  
  
“The rest of the team trusts me, Bucky. Tony specifically asked for my help on this mission. So I’m going. I’m also going back to my apartment unless you’re planning on changing your mind,” Peter states, placing both hands firmly on his hips. Bucky’s gaze stays on the floor before he looks back up at his boyfriend.  
  
  
“I just want you to be safe, Peter,” Bucky exhales.  
  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
  
And with that, Peter turns and walks out of the room.

***

The next morning, the Avengers gather in the Quinjet to go over the plan for Kagan 7 before all finding their own spots for the journey. Bucky and Peter spend their time individually going over the plan. Natasha notices.  
  
  
“You going to tell me what’s going on?” Natasha asks, plopping next to Peter and buckling herself into the seat.  
  
  
“Nope.” Peter has a sense that Natasha knows about his relationship with Bucky, but neither of them have actually come out to say anything. Still, she makes small comments here and there.  
  
  
“He’s giving you his death glare,” Natasha chuckles. “What did you do?”  
  
  
“It’s not what I did. It’s what he did,” Peter retorts, resisting the urge to look at this so-called death glare. He grabs the Enhanced Biochemistry textbook and pretends to study as the Quinjet takes off. After a long stretch of fake studying, the team finally lands on Kagan 7.  
  
  
Two Krook soldiers lead the group to the Queen after the team sets foot off the Quinjet. The Krooks themselves bear a resemblance to humans, the biggest difference being their blue skin and large pointed ears. They also seem to be way less modest than humans; their clothing is made up of small pieces of white and sheer fabric.  
  
  
Kagan 7 is even more beautiful than the photos from the briefing made it look. It resembles a rainforest, but the vegetation has far more interesting colors than those you can find on earth. Everything seems much bigger too.  
  
  
As the other Avengers follow the direction of the soldiers, Peter hangs back to admire the scenery. He comes across a bushel of large holographic looking mushrooms. The sun makes them gleam colors of cyan, purple, and green. Peter outstretches his hand toward the fungus, curious at what it feels like to touch. The moment his finger connects with the mushroom, it emits an enormous amount of purple dust into Peter’s face.  
  
  
Peter retracts his hand immediately and coughs a couple times before the feeling of the dust in his throat dissipates. He looks around to see if anyone noticed, but the Avengers seem too far ahead to have seen anything. Plus, they’re all listening intently as the Queen’s two soldiers brief Tony on the current situation.  
  
  
Peter watches as Bucky’s head searches the team before turning his gaze to Peter’s direction. Peter huffs and spins his head around the moment he catches Bucky’s gaze. After Peter is sure he’s lost Bucky’s attention, he does a quick jog to catch up with the group.  
  
  
Though made of wooden and straw-like material, the infrastructure of the Queen’s stronghold is extremely intricate and very impressive. Peter wonders what materials the Krooks used to bond everything together.  
  
  
The soldiers lead them to the throne of Queen Teila. She sits in a regal matter wearing an abundant amount of gold jewelry and a white, sheer dress which barely covers any of her light blue skin.  
  
  
After a strangely affectionate greeting with Tony, Queen Teila breaks down which sectors of the planet will need their help. Tony deliberates the best way to install their security system. Bucky, Sam, and Natasha all seem to follow along, but Peter can’t stay focused. For some reason, his mind feels like it’s being turned into overdrive. His thoughts are moving through his mind a lot faster than normal.  
  
  
An odd sensation comes over Peter. His skin heats and a short rumbling is beginning beneath the surface of his skin, too. It’s like there’s some sort of electric current moving through him. One that won’t come out. His body instinctively shakes, as if in some attempt to get it out.  
  
  
After a minute or two, he’s got Bucky’s attention, and Bucky looks annoyed. Probably because Peter looks kind of like a dancing bean.  
  
  
“Will you stay still?” Bucky grumbles under his breath, attempting not to bring all the attention away from the Queen. Peter shoots a glare at Bucky and attempts to steel himself. It doesn’t work.  
  
  
“I can’t,” Peter grunts entirely too loudly. His teeth, and entire body for that matter, clench, trying to hold back more grunts that are trying to make it to the surface  
  
  
Holding everything in makes his body grow even hotter. As the seconds pass, he can also feel his suit is getting tighter, especially around his crotch. He looks down to realize that his cock is getting hard, and it’s not exactly an easy thing to hide in this damn suit.  
  
  
He places his hands in front of his crotch to maintain some form of modesty, but the feeling of slight friction he gets when his palm meets his own shaft causes a low groan to escape through his mouth.  
  
  
Bucky looks shocked, probably because Peter normally only makes those kinds of sounds when the two are alone. It’s now that Peter also realizes that he has the rest of the team’s attention on him. Tony looks him up and down. Even while inside the Iron Man suit, Peter can still tell that he’s incredibly confused.  
  
  
“You okay, kid?” Tony says. The look on the older man’s face shows that he very much can tell he’s not ok. “Jarvis, can you give me a look under the hood?”  
  
  
Peter shifts between his feet impatiently waiting for Tony to explain, but Tony just sounds confused.  
  
  
“Uh…” Tony trails.  
  
  
“What? What did JARVIS say?” Sam asks.  
  
  
“Apparently Spiderman’s dopamine and norepinephrine levels are rising by the second. His body is also producing a lot of testosterone.”  
  
  
“Can we get a translation on that?” Sam urges.  
  
  
“He’s very… aroused."  
  
  
Peter can definitely confirm, his cock is now achingly hard. He’s worried if he doesn’t do something quick, it’s going to become real painful.  
  
  
“Huh?” Sam exclaims.  
  
  
“He’s been exposed the spores from a fungus we call Marasmis Superba. The signs are clear,” Queen Teila states, her voice commanding the room. “He must find a sexual partner to mate with. And quickly.”  
  
  
“A what?” Tony snaps, his Iron Mask retracts to show his immediate concern.  
  
  
“The fungus lulls most into a crazed and hyper-sexualized state. We often use it for dire purposes, but he must have stumbled upon it himself. In order to counteract the fungus, he must mate with someone, and soon.”  
  
  
“And what happens if he doesn’t?” Tony asks stepping closer to Peter to get a better look at his face. It makes Peter blush a deep red.  
  
  
“He dies,” the Queen states simply. It’s obvious she’s familiar with the ordeal judging by her casualness.  
  
  
“What!” Peter yelps. It actually sounds more like a cross between a yelp and a grunt. He makes a mental note to try not to say _anything else again_.  
  
  
“He dies!?” Bucky barks, he sounds angry. Tony holds out his hand to Bucky, as if to tell him to _chill._ Bucky grumbles. 

  
“You don’t have any alternatives?” Tony asks.  
  
  
“We haven’t yet found any, no. We can arrange for someone to help him if—”  
  
  
“Absolutely not,” Bucky interrupts, his voice still sounding more like a growl. The rest of the Avengers look to him with confusion.  
  
  
“I’ll do it,” Bucky states clearly, sounding vehemently self-assured.  
  
  
“Excuse me?” Tony sneers, pure shock on his face. “ _You’ll_ do it? Absolutely not. _”  
  
  
_“I would, uh, like Bucky to help me, actually,” Peter says, his voice cracking through the entire sentence.  
  
  
“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?” Tony says, his head whipping between Bucky and Peter.  
  
  
Natasha sets a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to calm down. He brushes it off and sets his attention solely on Bucky.  
  
  
Bucky acknowledges Tony's stare before grumbling.  
  
  
“We’re dating. Peter and I. We have been for a while,” Bucky explains earnestly.  
  
  
Tony’s baffled and looks back over to Peter.  
  
  
Peter nods nervously, face still beet red. “It’s t-true,” he says, still cupping his giant erection and squirming about.  
  
  
“Great, it’s settled. I’d feel terrible if someone from your team dies on my watch. Ladies?” Queen Teila says, giving a nod to both of the chamberlains at her side. The two move to Peter’s sides and guide him out of the room.  
  
  
“Wait a minute,” Tony remarks, wagging one of his iron fingers in the air.  
  
  
“Tony. Leave it. We’ll talk about it after,” Natasha states, giving Bucky a nod. Bucky returns it and follows Peter out of the room.  
  
  
Queen Teila’s chamberlains take him into a dimly lit bedroom. They lay Peter down on an intricately woven straw bed, which is a lot more comfortable than it looks.  
  
  
Peter lies down on his back and a low but loud grunt escapes through his lips. He can feel the fungus starting to take a full effect and wants to take his mask off as soon as he can. But not in front of the Queen’s maids.  
  
  
Bucky, who has been waiting in the entranceway, clears his throat and nods over to the Queen’s sidekicks. “May we have some privacy?"  
  
  
They exchange a look before nodding and leaving the two alone.   
  
  
“B-Bucky,” Peter whines, letting out a large bout of air that he didn’t know he was holding in.  
  
  
Bucky approaches the younger man gingerly, placing a palm on his thigh. It causes a ragged moan to escape Peter’s mouth.  
  
  
“I’m here, baby.” Bucky runs his hand up Peter’s thigh, making Peter’s hips buck forward again. Bucky carefully takes Peter’s mask off of his face, revealing his completely flushed composure and sweat-soaked curls. “I’m not leaving.”  
  
  
“Buck. Please. I’m sorry about before. You were…” Peter lets out another groan. “Right. You were right. And I just need. I need you to _fuck me._ I need you to fuck me so bad.” His voice is hoarse and filled with lust.  
  
  
This is not how Peter pictured their squabble being resolved. No, if this had played out how Peter wanted, Bucky would apologize for acting stubborn and overprotective. When Peter finally gets his head out of the gutter, they’re definitely going to talk about this. Bucky will apologize, if it’s the last thing he does.  
  
  
“Shh, it’s ok,” Bucky hums, in some sort of attempt to calm his boyfriend down. It’s something that usually works, but it’s definitely not doing the job right now. The baritone sound of his voice only seems to make Peter harder. If that was even possible.  
  
  
“I wish you had listened to me,” Bucky says, brushing the damp curls out of Peter’s face. “But… since you didn’t…”  
  
  
Bucky tugs on the tight spandex bottoms of Peter’s suit, setting the younger’s throbbing dick free. It hits his stomach, causing Peter to jolt back a bit. He’s never felt so sensitive before.   
  
  
“Fuck!” Peter curses. The cool air makes his erection feel even _more_ painful. He can feel it furiously dripping pre-cum onto the top half of his suit. “Bucky, please. I feel like I’m gonna explode.”  
  
  
“I got you, doll,” Bucky answers, peppering kisses up Peter’s leg until reaching his red, aching cock. It really looks like it’s going to explode any moment. Bucky licks the shaft before taking the length in his mouth. Peter grips the sides of the straw bed, which crumples under his fingers.  
  
  
“Nmph. _James_. Fuck. Feelssogood. Fuck.” Bucky bobs his head up and down a couple times before Peter thrusts his hips forward, shoving his cock further into Bucky’s throat. Bucky matches Peter’s pace with ease until the two begin a rhythm.  
  
  
Bucky then reaches his arms up to grope at Peter’s upper body. He uses the metal hand to tweak one of Peter’s nipples through his suit, as he knows his boyfriend likes. Peter trembles at the feeling of his older boyfriend’s rough hands. He squirms a bit before peeling the top half of his suit off his own body.  
  
  
A layer of sweat now glistens all over Peter’s lithe but muscular body. Bucky pulls back up from Peter’s cock and admires the sight of Peter. He only grunts loudly at the loss of his boyfriend’s wet mouth.  
  
  
Bucky removes his tactical gloves before returning his hands and stroking the erection that’s been growing in his own pants. “Fuck, baby,” Bucky groans as he pulls down his own pants, releasing his own cock. He squeezes the head of it before running his palm down the shaft.   
  
  
Peter’s body continues to spurt another absurd amount of pre-cum just at the sight of Bucky undressing. His mind races again. As he watches Bucky’s own fingers run along the sides of his dick, he feels immense jealously. Peter’s wanted nothing so bad in his life.   
  
  
“Please, Bucky. I need you…” Tears are streaming down his face now. He can hear how desperate his own voice sounds but can’t do anything to stop it. “I need you inside me now.”   
  
  
“I can’t deny you that, now can I, doll?” Bucky answers with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. His attention moves to the side of the bed, where the Queen’s chamberlains have left bowls of some sort of sweet, scented oils. It seems to be what the Krooks use as lube.  
  
  
Bucky lathers both his hands with the oil before pressing his flesh hand into Peter’s taint and then grabbing Peter’s cock with his metal one. Peter shivers at the wet and cool touch of Bucky's metal hand. Bucky and Peter have spent a lot of time figuring out how to incorporate the prosthesis into their sex life, much to both of their delights. Bucky's figured out a way to pleasure Peter in a way that’s forceful, but not harmful. The best of both worlds.  
  
  
Peter grinds into the metal hand as Bucky teases his hole with his index finger. He leans in and starts kissing Peter, his tongue finding its way to move effortlessly with Peter's. After a moment, Bucky presses into Peter’s tight hole.  
  
  
“Holy shit,” Peter moans into Bucky’s mouth. He’s full-on fucking Bucky’s hand at this point. He pulls away from the kiss and lets out what sounds like a porn star moan when he feels Bucky’s finger dragging inside him. “I need you to fuck me, Bucky. Now.”   
  
  
“I think I should prep you more…” Bucky trails before Peter’s eyes bulge. He's sick of Bucky telling him what to do.  
  
  
“Now, Bucky!” Peter demands, more tears forming in his eyes.  
  
  
Bucky nods before lathering his hand with more oil and rubbing it thoroughly onto his dick. He then generously coats Peter’s body with his hand. “You okay, baby?”   
  
  
Bucky lines up his dick close to Peter’s hole, still massaging his taint and balls with his other hand. Peter instinctively wraps his legs around Bucky’s hips and pulls him closer, bringing the tip of Bucky’s cock to his rim.   
  
  
“Pleasejuststickitin,” Peter babbles, eyes shut tight.  
  
  
Bucky nods and grips Peter’s hips. He slides his way inside of Peter until the base of his cock is flush with Peter’s ass. Peter nearly screams out in ecstasy in that moment. Whatever these Krooks as lube is proving to majorly effective.  
  
  
Bucky thrusts into Peter and his moans grow louder and louder as the pace quickens. Bucky smiles, watching as Peter’s back arches further and further from the bed.  
  
  
“You don’t know how worried you have me, Peter,” Bucky grunts. “So worried.” Bucky grinds slower into Peter, causing a high-pitched whine to come from the smaller man. “But fuck, baby. I didn’t think it was gonna be something like this.”   
  
  
Bucky builds the thrusts again, and Peter’s chest turns a deeper shade of pink with each one. Peter reaches his hand down to his own dick and tugs at the length. “Harder. Please.” He’s panting now, chasing release.  
  
  
“You sure?” Bucky asks, eyes instantly.  
  
  
Peter nods quickly. “I need it.”   
  
  
Bucky gives him a curt nod before pulling Peter’s legs together so his feet are in the air. Bucky grips onto Peter’s hips before sinking into him, then pulls back out and slams himself into Peter’s ass. Hard. It drives an entire wave of warmth through Peter’s body. Instantly, he’s trembling again. Whatever currents underneath his skin are growing stronger.  
  
  
“Sogood. Sogood. Buck, mmph,” he whines, furiously tugging at his erection and doing his best to match every blow Bucky gives him.  
  
  
Bucky continues driving himself into Peter with way more force than before. Peter is sure that his hips are going to have bruises, especially where the metal arm is grabbing him, but this is exactly what he wanted. He wants another wave to crash on him.   
  
  
“You feel so fucking good,” Bucky grunts, continuing to work on Peter’s hole. Letting the high-pitched moans guide each thrust, Bucky scrapes his hands down Peter’s chest before they find his nipples again.   
  
  
“I want you to come for me, Peter,” Bucky moans. What a sight he is, some of his long brown locks sticking to the side of his flushed face. He's clearly working up a sweat.  
  
  
Bucky smacks Peter’s ass with his flesh hand, and Peter can only gasp sharply in response. That’s when Bucky delves deeper into Peter, effectively grazing his prostate. Just like he’s been craving, another wave crashes over Peter, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.  
  
  
“I’m getting so close, Bucky,” Peter croaks. He locks his eyes with Bucky, whose lips curl into a smirk. Bucky delivers even harder thrusts to Peter’s ass.   
  
  
“You look so good, Pete. So fucking gorgeous,” Bucky grumbles breathlessly before repositioning himself and continuing his momentum from before. This new angle gives him easy access to Peter’s g-spot. After a couple seconds of this sensation, Peter can’t hold anything in anymore. He screams out and his entire body clenches.  
  
  
If the sensations before were waves, this is a fucking tsunami. A low grunt escapes Peter as his cock begins to leak an insane amount of come. Everywhere. All over his chest, legs, the bed, and even a bit on Bucky. Peter watches, awestruck, just at how much is coming out.  
_  
  
This _has definitely never happened before.   
  
  
After almost a full minute of coming, all of Peter’s muscles turn to jello the moment the orgasm finally subsides. Bucky gently pulls himself out of Peter and pulls his pants back up. Before Peter knows it, Bucky is back at his side, kissing his tear-stained cheek.   
  
  
“Holy shit,” Peter utters, now covering his blushing face with his hands. “I don’t think I’m ever going to come again.”   
  
  
Bucky chuckles, looking down at the mess Peter had created. He spots a cloth near the bowls of oil and begins to clean off Peter’s chest.  
  
  
“I hope that’s not true,” Bucky jokes. “Hey…” Bucky takes hold of Peter’s hands and softly pulls them off his face. “You okay?”  
  
  
“Yeah. I-uh, kinda feel normal again. I guess,” Peter sighs. He’s definitely relieved to be back down on earth again. He’s not relieved that now he has to deal with the embarrassment of what just happened in front of everyone. And his relationship with Bucky being out in the open.  
  
  
“We should probably go explain things to the others, right?” Bucky asks, as if he was just reading Peter’s mind.  
  
  
“Do you mind if we just stay here for a second?” Peter asks, craning his head over to Bucky.  
  
  
“We can stay here however long you want, doll. I’m just glad you’re okay,” Bucky answers, pulling the younger man closer into his chest.  
  
  
Peter shuts his heavy eyelids and breathes another sigh of relief. He can’t believe Bucky just saved him from _sex pollen_. And he thought he’d seen everything…  
  
  
Though, now part of him was wishing he was dead. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with not only explaining his relationship with Bucky but also living down the porn star level performance he just subjected the Queen’s estate to.  
  
  
Either way, he’s grateful Bucky was the one to save him. And that he’ll also have to help Peter explain. He’s still not getting out of apologizing, though. That’s for damn sure.


End file.
